Recently, three-dimensional topics, such as three-dimensional films or three-dimensional televisions, are getting more and more popular. In three-dimensional specification, right-view frames and left-view frames are interleaved in order to form three-dimensional images.
In general, both the right-view frames and the left-view frames have their own dedicated buffers to store respective contents. For a single-buffer mode in three-dimensional specification, both of the right-view frames and the left-view frames need a buffer served as an on-drawing buffer for drawing their respective contents and an on-screen buffer for displaying their respective contents by turns. That is to say, the right-view frames need a right-view buffer served for drawing and displaying the right-view contents by turns, and the left-view frames need a left-view buffer served for drawing and displaying the left-view contents by turns. However, since only one buffer is adopted to draw and display respective contents for each of the right-view frames and the left-view frames in the single-buffer mode, the unwanted “tearing effect” may be easily perceived by the user. “Tearing effect” is a visual artifact in video where information from two or more different frames is shown on a display device in a single screen draw. The artifact occurs when the video feed sent to the device isn't synchronous with the display's refresh, be it due to non-matching refresh rates, or simply lack of synchronization between the two. During video motion, “tearing effect” creates a torn look as edges of objects (such as a wall or a tree) fail to line up.
Hence, how to improve the viewing experience of the three-dimensional images and how to avoid the tearing effect, especially for single-buffer mode in three-dimensional specification, have become an important issue to be solved by designers in this field.